


Alley Cat

by fathomswritings



Series: Manufactured In Detroit [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Barebacking, Begging, Breathplay, Choking, Coming Untouched, Couch Sex, Dirty Talk, Drinking, Drunk Sex, First Time, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Massage, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Smoking, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-27 03:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15677310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fathomswritings/pseuds/fathomswritings
Summary: An android detective, cigarettes, several glasses of liquor, and an alleyway don't quite mix. Or so Gavin Reed thought.Better known as the one where Gavin meets RK900 in a bar and acts like a pissbaby, as usual. Luckily, Nines knows how to press his buttons in just the right way that leaves him a moaning mess in an alleyway outside of said bar.





	1. Put It On My Tab

**Author's Note:**

> Did someone say drunk alleyway fingerings? No? Too bad.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I was maybe thinking on doing a second part to this whether or not you guys want it so please let me know if that interests you. I kind of rushed this out since I've been busy but please let me know if I've got any mistakes (since I don't beta and am really lazy)
> 
> Anyways, please leave a comment and kudos! I love hearing from you guys and your words inspire me to write more. Enjoy!

 

Drinks at the bar are never a good idea when you’re feeling alone.

He’d always go, indulge a little too much and went home feeling worse than before he left the house. Most of the time, Gavin would have one too many drinks, brawl with some nameless asshole with a dumb snake tattoo and walk out with a significantly less amount of money than the beginning of the night.

The bar was practically at full capacity, crowds chatting loudly at booths or playing at the pool table while spectators cheered them on. There were a few groups who would occasionally catch his eye, laughing loudly amongst each other while they downed shot after shot. Gavin himself was nursing a half-downed glass of hard liquor, occasionally exchanging flirty glances with the brunette at the other side of the bar. Although he tried his best, he was being hardcore obscured.

Oh yeah, there’s also the six-foot-something police android beside him.

“You’re cockblocking me, y’know.” Gavin quips, sipping on his liquor.

The android’s head tips to the side and glances at the detective quizzically. It shrugs. “Not my problem.”

It was his night off yet he still found himself tethered to the goddamn thing. He doesn’t even know why it’s _here_ , he was almost positive that androids weren’t allowed inside here even after the revolution.

Fucker.

He rolls his eyes dramatically. “Have you ever been to one of these places before? Last time I checked you Ken Dolls don’t down alcohol like humans can.”

RK900 darts his cool grey eyes at the detective. “I can say that I have never been to an establishment of this sort. Aside from information that Connor has given me, androids are not particularly fond of being around crowds of _intoxicated_ and _unpredictable_ humans.”

Gavin wanted to laugh. Connor telling him about bars? That little twink couldn’t be in one of those without being hit on or spit on in the first ten minutes. He was handsome, yes, but the little LED was a dead giveaway to those who hate their kind. And even if someone _could_ stand it long enough and got flirty with it, he’d probably freak out and self destruct from awkwardness.

He snorts. “So why are _you_ here?”

“To talk to you, Detective. I wanted to meet you somewhere that you would feel comfortable enough to engage conversation.”

Reed took a swing from his drink, ice cubes hitting his teeth. He lets out a sound of acknowledgement while the liquor swirled around his tongue, swallowing it down while the android watched. He took in a cold breath as the alcohol stung his throat on it’s way down.

“What do you wanna talk about exactly? Couldn’t you have just brought whatever it is up at the precinct?”

The LED on his temple flickered gold. RK900 looked like he was mulling something over inside that giant computer brain of his. “A work environment does not seem like the appropriate location to discuss our relationship. You seem like the type of person that wouldn’t want our coworkers hearing about our sexual affair.”

Gavin almost choked on his drink. Scratch that — he totally did.

When he managed to cough out the alcohol from his lungs, he whispered low and angry. “Give me some warning next time, asshole. Don’t be yelling that shit out either. People are nosy and might hear you.”

A strange look flashed on the android’s features, one Gavin had never seen before. It was like hurt. Before the detective could get a good look in, his face reverted to being blank and emotionless. He doesn't even realize that his hand had wrapped itself tightly around the android’s wrist before RK900 pulls it off.

Whatever.

A moment passed and Gavin was drinking again, a slow burning feeling deep down in his chest. The hardened look on RK900’s face didn’t help either. “Look, I’m not trying to be an asshole here.”

The android’s grey eyes rolled, a small hint of humanity. It had been several days since the incident in the precinct’s mens bathroom and their relationship had definitely changed. Each had brought something to the table so to speak, Gavin had become nicer and more tolerable while RK900 became more lenient. It was a steady balance, though hard to maintain. Niceties could only last them so long and then they’d be back at eachothers throats.

They’d hadn’t had a fling since then so it was strange for the android to bring it up. He’d heard whispers around the office of heavy sexual tension between themselves — probably from that weird backwater intern down at the morgue spreading fucking _lies_. It was a one-time thing that nobody had to know about.

So why did he bring it up?

“Okay, well what part of our _sexual_ _affair_ do you wanna talk about?” Gavin quipped low, annoyance and venom mixed together.

The android’s LED spun once again while he sat expressionless. Reed thought for a moment that RK900 would be really fucking good at poker. The android waved a hand at the detective, head shaking softly. “Forget I said anything. Clearly you’re upset.”

He didn’t like these games. “Nah, nah. C’mon, you brought it up, right? Just tell me what’s going on in that thick plastic skull of yours.” The android’s eyes narrowed for a fraction of a second.

Nines didn’t budge.

“Ignoring me now, huh? Fine, be that way.” Gavin hopped off the stool, drink in hand, throwing a few bills on the bar top. He stumbled a bit, the blood rush to his head as well as the copious amounts of alcohol in his system not agreeing with mobility. Nobody in the bar seemed to notice.

The taller firmly grasped Gavin’s elbow. At first he thought is was to balance him but it was to gain his attention. The squeeze definitely alerted him. “Where are you going?”

The brunet’s brows pinched together tightly. “Away from you, fucking buzzkill.” he scowled.

RK900’s cold, grey eyes seemed to darken. Gavin’s arm was yanked back as he attempted to move away. “Don’t you dare walk away from me, Detective.” His voice was threatening and powerful for it’s low volume, each word enunciated perfectly with a prickly tone.

Gavin decided on doing the adult thing in this situation — he flipped him off.

With a jerk of his shoulder the android let go, leaving them staring at each other for a short moment. The human scoffed, walking away and being swallowed up by the crowd. He weaved his way through towards the other side of the bar, gulping down the rest of his drink in the process.

The compactness of the bar would have been off-putting had the detective been sober but fortunately the liquor along with his anger allowed him to be completely unphased. On the plus side, he was just leaving.

Reed didn’t realize how _warm_ the bar had been until he stepped out onto the street. It was a few days past New Years so the air was a little cold due to the oncoming winter. It made a shiver crawl up his back. The street was bare aside from a few people going home for the night. The day was rounding to the next and everyone had work tomorrow.

A smoke sounded perfect right now.

He dug into his jacket pocket and pulled out a lighter, turning the corner and heading down an empty alleyway. It was dark but the flame provided some light, making sure not to burn off the skin of his fingertips while waving it around. The opposite hand grabbed at the cigarette tucked neatly atop his ear, bringing it to his lips and igniting the tip.

Gavin found comfort in this. Although he hated to admit it, he was a creature of bad habit. Drinking, smoking, partying — you name it. Everybody knew it, too. There were a few times that he _should_ have been arrested for public intoxication but he was let off due to status. Gavin Reed: the detective who breaks laws and then enforces the same ones ten minutes later. He was surprised he didn’t get fired much earlier in his career.

Smoke filled his lungs and was then stolen from the wind upon the exhale. It was a mix of Gavin’s own breath in the cool air as well as the whitish fog that came from his cigarette. The brick siding of the building is stiff against his back, the brunet leaning his weight against it and watching as snow fell from the dark sky.

Heavy footsteps crunching on snow alerted the detective to another presence, praying to god that it wasn’t some homeless guy begging for change. His grey eyes opened to RK900’s figure walking towards him. The expression on the taller's face was a mystery, the glow of the streetlights casting shadows on his features that exhibited divinity.

Somehow, the night and snow made him look incredibly pale, snowflakes dusting his eyelashes, cheeks and hair. The android didn’t flush from the cold like Gavin would because they weren’t affected like he was. No pink cheeks, no shivering, no misty breaths. RK900 wasn’t _human_ like he was.

“Detective Reed,” Nines called out, watching intently as the human brought the thin white cigarette to his lips. He didn’t sound as upset as he was minutes ago. “This isn’t good for your health, you’ll get sick. Come back inside.”

Gavin’s eyes sliced upwards and met with those steely ones that the android sported. He felt a chuckle bubbling deep, finding the situation both cute and funny. A lungful of hot smoke escaped through parted lips, cloaking his features in a faint cloud. If the android where to scan him, RK900 would know that his fingers were numb as well as the tips of his ears.

“Who cares? It’s just a little snow.”

“I wasn’t talking about the weather,” his eyes remained trained on his face. Gavin eyes the cigarette between his middle and index finger, watching as ashes from the tip slowly fell into the white sheet of snow below him. “I think you should stop smoking.”

Not in a million years.

“Did you know that cigarettes help prevent homicide?” Gavin smirked, taking a puff and blowing the smoke in the direction of the android. “If I didn’t have these things I would have probably killed half the DPD and torn you limb from limb on your first day.”

The android stepped closer, “Although I do enjoy your witticisms, Detective, I think it would be best to see a therapist about your coping mechanisms.”

“Fuck you,” Gavin snapped. “You don’t know anything about me.” He flicked the residue of his smoke to the far side, shortening it. “And quit bossing me around like you’re my fucking parent.”

RK900’s face flashed with something like disappointment, frustration following. “Why can’t you just _listen_ to me? Why do you go against _everything_ I tell you?” That caused Gavin’s ears to perk up.

He was a little taken aback by the outburst. The brunet shoved his palm into the android’s shoulder. “If I wanted to be ordered around I would have joined the military. I don’t need some goddamn overpriced _toaster_ telling m-.”

In a swoosh of hurried movements, Nines grabbed Gavin by the lapels of his winter coat and shoved him against the brick wall. Reed tenses, sure that his partner is about to sock him in the mouth for the unsaid comment, but he just stares, instead.

All anger seems to fly away as soon as RK900 smashes his mouth against Gavin’s hard enough it causes his lip to throb. He’s frozen in place as his partner's hand flew to the back of his neck. A heartbeat loud in his chest as he leans into the kiss, opening up to let the android’s tongue scrape his teeth. Absently, Gavin’s fingers thread into the android’s perfectly styled hair and messes it up.

Oh yeah, he has to breathe.

RK900 seems to sense this, pulling ㅡ no, jerking away to allow the human to inhale. The cigarette he had been smoking had fallen from his fingers onto the wet and soft white ground, tip being smothered by the cool snow. It’s just a dead soldier at this point. He’s over the initial shock. He misses the feeling of his mouth.

Gavin almost throws himself at the android. Nines doesn’t need encouragement as Gavin is again pinned back against the wall, trailing kisses from his mouth to his jaw and back. His large hand snakes underneath the detective’s coat and wraps around his back, pressing himself closer to the human.

All that the brunet can think about his how warm RK900 is.

It isn’t until his partner angles his hips just right that he can feel himself becoming excited. His dick twitches as the hand on his back moves lower to his ass, giving it a light squeeze. The android moves his mouth to Gavin’s ear.

“I think,” he hums low, nipping at the skin. “You need to learn how to obey me.”

Fuck, that’s so hot.

He flips Reed around so that he is facing the brick exterior, Nines’ front to his back, rolling his hips slowly. His face pressed against the rough and hardened clay as the android buries his face into Gavin’s shoulder. The bruises and bites that littered his neck have long since faded, the skin ready for new markings.

There's a hand around Gavin’s throat, robotic fingers bearing down along his windpipe. It causes both a gasp and a shutter, leaning into the android’s other hand that’s tracing patterns along his torso. Nines grinds against the swell of his ass and the detective can feel his hardness even through their layers of warm clothing.

“Keep you hands on the wall.” He orders, fingers traveling towards Gavin’s waist.

Detective Reed nods, extending his arms to rest his hands on the brick siding, fingers splayed out. He feels RK900’s large hand slip between the layers of his jeans and boxers, palming Gavin’s rapidly swelling cock. It elicits a groan from the human, hips bucking into his touch. The hand around his throat suddenly tightens and he can feel his breath being stolen.

The hand applies more pressure. It isn’t long until he’s straining against the fabric while chasing the pleasure that the android is giving him. Just when Nines thinks he’s been worked up enough, he pulls his hand away to unlatch the button on his jeans.

With a smooth tug, Gavin’s pants and boxers are pooled at his knees. He hisses out as the cool night air hits his bobbing cock and bare ass, attempting to lean into RK900’s warmth. His movements pause when he feels a warm hand massaging his exposed skin.

The taller of the pair leans forward, “Detective,” he starts, hot breath fanning along his neck. “I really like you. I've never felt this way for a human before.”

The brunet let out a whimper and rocked his hips, a whine emitting from between his lips when he received little friction.

Such a fucking tease.

Suddenly his hand is gone and when Gavin looks over his shoulder he is met with a sight he will never forget. RK900 had stuck his fingers in his mouth, lips and tongue wrapping obscenely around the digits. They stroke against his tongue, coating them in artificial saliva. It made sense, lube was the last thing on Gavin’s mind up until this moment and he was pretty fucking sure that the android wasn’t going to carry it around.

A slick finger slides up the crease of his ass and Reed’s whines turn into moans as he pushed himself back against the touch. He subconsciously spreads his legs further apart. Gavin’s throat trembles birdlike underneath Nine's fingertips.

He almost cries out as those barely wet enough fingers penetrate his hole.

For a moment the android allows him to adjust to the intrusion, shoving them in slowly with smooth accuracy. His thumb rubs against his rim in even movements which are sending the human into a lusty haze. Gavin can barely contain himself as RK900 hits his second knuckle and pulls away ㅡ only to return it a second later. The pad of his fingertip bumps his prostate.

“Oh, fuck,” he says, “fuck you’re good at this.” He arches his back as his entire middle finger is buried deep in his ass, warm breath escaping the detective’s mouth and into the cool air.

RK900 squeezes over his Adam’s apple in an attempt to silence Gavin, head swimming in response. He’s not sure if it is the android’s hand around his throat or all the liquor he’s drank, but his vision is blurry and everything feels so fucking _good_.

Nines adds another finger and it almost derails him, jumpstarting his heart and brain and cock to the point where precum in dripping from his slit and onto the dark fabric of his boxers. His long, thick fingers are stretching him in all the right places. Gavin can’t help but whine as they split, temping him open. Behind every thrust of the android’s fingers he can feel the mechanical joints shifting beneath the layers of artificial skin. He needs more.

One of Reed’s hands slip off from the wall to wrap around his cock in an attempt to move things along. However, the android is faster, using the hand that's around his throat to catch him by the wrist. His grip is tight, sharp teeth coming in contact with his neck.

“I told you not to move your hands, Detective.” he growled, thrusting and scissoring his fingers at a brutal pace.

“Ah ㅡ fuck Nines, please,” he hisses, shudders and twists at the android’s motions. “Give me _more_.”

The hand around his wrist comes in contact with his left ass cheek, a hard smack and a bearable sting following. Due to the cold the pain lasts longer on his cold skin, sending him into tailspin. RK900 grins, leaning in to whisper against his neck which is covered in love bites.

“I’m the one who has got my fingers your ass, playing you like a pretty instrument, Detective. Unlike you, I’m not a moaning and panting like a complete mess.” He plants a kiss behind Gavin’s ear, completely out of place when compared to the assault on the rest of his body. “ _I’m_ in control, not you.”

The android’s words twisted something in Gavin’s gut. Suddenly, his hips are swaying back into Nines’ hand, trying hard to get those digits _deeper_ , to move _faster_ , thrust _harder_ in him. A hand snakes back around his neck, pulse going haywire as a familiar heat builds within his center. Sounds slip from his mouth wantonly, eyes squeezed tight in pleasure.

“Does it embarrass you? Knowing an android is doing this to you?” RK900 appears almost devilish, thrusting and twisting his fingers in Gavin’s hole. “Do you enjoy the way I’m making you feel?”

Oh god _yes_.

Reed keens in reply, the android’s index rolling and circling the special spot within him. The detective screams as a pressure builds erratically. A glob of precum drips from his aching cock. It’s starting to become hard to concentrate as the cool air along with the restricted oxygen begin burning his lungs deliciously.

“Please,” Gavin hisses, nails digging into the hard surface of the brick. His voice can barely be heard under Nines’ vice grip, raw and sore on his tongue.

The android’s LED flickers yellowredyellowbluered. “Use your words, Detective.” The finger applies a little pressure to the battered spot, steely eyes narrowed on Gavin’s blissful expression. For a moment RK900 wonders what other expressions and sounds he can draw out of the pliant human.

The brunet sobs. “I-I’m gonna… let me…”

Nines thrusts his fingers in just the right spot and it sends cum shooting out of Gavin’s swollen cock in long white ropes. Gavin moans out like he’s the star of some fucking porno, which technically, he probably is. His vision blurs and he’s in complete nirvana, body tensing and shaking as his orgasm rips through him. It paints the brick, the hot and sticky substance clinging to the surface like graffiti.

RK900 stands mountainous behind the quivering detective, likely saving the image in his mind of Reed’s wrecked hole and marked ass, spine dipping as the aftershocks relented. The android admires the way he shakes and gasps for breath through his closed fist.

It takes a moment for the brunet to gather his bearings, pulling his boxers and jeans up to hand loosely against his hips. His gaze meets the android in a mixture of arousal and embarrassment, a deep flush on his tanned cheeks. He can't help but lean in and leave a kiss on Nines’ mouth.

It is only when somebody walks past the mouth of the alleyway when they part lips, watching as the stranger sends them an odd look. He wondered what this could have looked like to someone from far away: likely exactly what it was.

“Do you wanna come back to my place? It only seems fair that I help you since you helped me, like, twice now.” Gavin says with a small grin, buttoning up his jeans.

The android’s temple flickered gold before a smile grew on his angelic face, soft snowflakes dancing on his pale skin. “I would like that very much, Detective Reed.”

 


	2. Bastard

 

They barely made it into the building before Gavin was on him with hands threading through Nines’ silky brown hair, giving it a short tug. He sticks to the detective like a second skin, stiff muscle warm and hard against him.

Gavin’s apartment door opens with a quick swing as two bodies enter in a mess of clashing teeth and rough groping. All noise aside from the colliding of lips and clumsy footsteps inexistant. Detective Reed uses a hand to swing the door closed in a slam, pushing RK900 against it in a feeble attempt at gaining control. He couldn’t help but grip the android’s pristine high-collared white jacket as their tongues ran over each other.

Holding power over the android doesn’t last long before it turns sharply and slams him into the nearest wall, lips and teeth attaching to Reed’s neck, hips grinding down on his own. Heat ignites along Gavin’s veins at RK900’s paramount movements as his hands roam and claw at his broad shoulders.

Fuck yeah. Being manhandled by Nines is something he could _definitely_ get used to.

He can’t help but make a strangled noise as RK900 yanks off the brunet’s jacket, the puffy and warm coat falling to the floor with a soft thud. Gavin shoves back onto the android’s chest and blindly steers them into his living room. The back of his partner’s knee hits something, likely an end table.

“Fuck, sorry about that,” he says between kisses, gasping for breath. “I was meaning to move that shit somewhere else.”

He’s barely got the words out before they’re falling onto the soft couch cushions, Nines sitting while Gavin straddles his waist. Their lips meet again, a growl low in the taller’s throat. It surges something deep within the detective. He pushes the android’s coat of his shoulders in an a blur of white fabric and glowing blue identification markers, hands running up and down his broad chest. RK900 rests his head on the back of the couch while he slides his perfect hands beneath the human’s shirt, pushing the hem higher up to get a look Gavin’s tanned abdomen.

It’s only now that Reed can appreciate just how pretty the android’s features are. His skin almost looks airbrushed that it is so smooth, small beauty marks dotted along his cheeks and forehead. Nines’ eyelids are droopy and his lips are parted, a soft sheen of their shared saliva coating them. A soft bluish tinge covers his cheeks and the tips of his ears. He wondered how far the blush went.

Gavin blinks out of his fantasy. “I’ll be right back,” he says, getting up from the android’s lap.

Somewhere in the back of his mind he expects RK900 to protest but he doesn’t so much as lift a finger. He watches with hooded eyes as Gavin walks beyond his peripheral, footsteps padding off to another area of the apartment. It’s easy for the detective to navigate through the darkness, finding his bedroom door and quickly swinging it open.

He hears a lamp flicker on in the living room, likely Nines’ doing, and continues to rummage through the top of his dresser. It’s been a while since he’s needed to look for the specific object but he knows that it’s whereabouts are near. Reed manages to knock over a few items, mostly cologne bottles and hair gel and other unimportant shit before his hand manages to find the lubricant.

Works much better than spit.

He doesn't realize that his pulse is beating a mile per minute until the bottle is firmly in his grasp. Gavin’s chest feels a tight squeeze and a soft flush to his face, just now registering _exactly_ what he was doing.

He was about to fuck his android.

He was about to fuck _Nines_.

Gavin manages to catch a glimpse of himself in one of the bedroom mirrors, taking in his current state. His hair is a complete mess, strands sticking up in all directions due to RK900’s defiant hands. A thin layer of sweat causes his clothes to cling to his body, applying a sheen glow to the tanned expanse. It wasn’t only because of the warm layers he wore that his body was in this state, a puffy winter coat and a sweater couldn't make him like this ― his partner did this.

Reed let out a slow exhale, eyes glancing over the cotton layers. When did he start wearing so many fucking clothes?

He shakily unzips his hooded sweatshirt, the coolness of the room hitting the thin t-shirt underneath. It clings even worse to him, tight around his chest and the muscles around his arms.

Oh yeah, that was another thing ― he was getting in good shape.

He told Tina that it was to impress girls but that was not at all why. In reality, RK900 was so much stronger than he was, so much faster and could both give and take a good punch. It wasn’t until some random case that he had noticed that he was not in as great a condition as when he first got promoted from beat cop to detective. Therefore, boxing in the DPD gym seemed like a good outlet for gaining muscle and releasing anger that came with working the job. Came with working with Nines.

When Gavin walks back out into the living room, he can see that his partner’s gaze was on his lap, arm shifting back and forth slowly. Was he jerking himself off?

The detective rounds the corner of the couch and haphazardly sets the lube down on the coffee table. His eyes lock with what is in Nines’ lap, more like who.

It was Gavin’s cat.

“Your cat seems to be rumbling, Detective. Should I be concerned?”

Reed can’t help but laugh. “Uh, no. He’s just happy. It’s how they show affection and shit.”

RK900 nods, hands stroking the sleek black fur. His chest sounds as if there is a small engine inside, revving as the android rubs behind his ears. He can’t hide the small smile. “I apologize, Detective. I was designed to understand and interpret _human_ body language, not feline.”

“Hey, no harm done.” Gavin smiles. “But he’s gotta move.” The detective uses a hand to scoop his pet from the top of Nines’ thighs, relocating him to a chair at the other side of the room.

“What is his name?” the android asks, analyzing the dark hairs that have clung to his slacks.

Detective Reed drags his blunt nails across the cat’s back. “Bastard.”

Nines nods, icy eyes watching from his low position as the feline curls into a tight ball. He has not seen many animals before, only some working from the Detroit Police Department’s K9 unit as well as photos of Lieutenant Hank Anderson’s dog, Sumo. Connor, his predecessor, seemed quite fond of them.

Gavin straddles the android’s hips and pressed their lips together. The kiss was slow and deep, perhaps a little thoughtful. The detective exhales into his partner, RK900 shifting into a more relaxed posture. Reed didn’t think that android really had the ability to ‘relax,’ especially Nines, but the curve of his spine along with the angle of his mouth told Gavin otherwise.

One of Reed’s hands leads back and cups the nape of RK900’s neck, thumb brushing over the soft artificial skin. The touch is small but it makes Nines thirium pump work a little faster. The android’s fingers brush along the small of the brunet’s back as a shiver runs through the human’s sensitive nerves. The shiver manages to travel low towards his hips, reminding him of the very obvious, very _hard_ cock between his legs.

He grinds down on the android’s lap, content to find that Nines was in a similar state as he was. RK900 arches into it, hands traveling lower to the waistband of Gavin’s jeans. Of course their position isn’t optimal, a grown man and a machine seated on a small couch but it nobody seems to care because what they’re feeling is too good to want it to break away.

Gavin unlatches his lips from Nines’, enjoying they way they tingled. “Lemme take care of you.”

The android watches him with dark eyes as the human kisses down his jaw and neck. RK900 breathes slow, relishing in the feeling of Gavin’s lips. He attempts so suck marks into his partner’s skin but is disappointed as they fade seconds later.

No use getting payback for all the marks he was forced to hide after the incident in the men’s bathroom.

Fucking prick.

Gavin’s fingers fumble with Nines’ turtleneck, gripping the sides and untucking it from his slacks. It seems so strange to see the machine in such a compromising state ― unkempt hair and a lusty expression. This would be Gavin’s new mission: make Nines into a fucking _mess_.

The brunet parts his lips from the taller’s neck to remove the soft shirt _(is that fucking cashmere?)_ and dispose of it on the other end of the couch. RK900’s chest is exposed, a pale expanse with even more beauty marks and freckles dappled across the skin. He’s a wet dream.

There’s a silence between them, calm and warm and admiring. Detective Reed looks over his partner, marveling over the way that the lamp’s light is hitting his features. The light on Nines’ temple is undecided between blue and yellow.

Gavin can’t help but smile. “You’re so fucking perfect.”

He nips at ashen collarbones, peppering kisses across shoulders and trailing a thumb across a jutted hipbone. The android’s breathing pattern has picked up with more laboured inhales. Nines slithers a hand between Gavin’s jeans and boxers, palming the human’s ass in slow motions. Gavin can’t help but grind down in RK900’s lap, letting a soft, low moan escape his lips at the feeling of Nines being so _hard_ underneath him.

In an attempt to get the act moving faster, Reed pops the button of the android’s slacks, sliding from his lap to sit between his legs on the hardwood floor. The position seems intimidating, sure, but with a tug of the android’s hips RK900 is in a more relaxed posture, leaning against the back of the couch with his spine curved. Gavin kisses his clothed thighs, slowly tugging down the fabric of his pants.

No a moment later, Gavin Reed gets not one, but two very nice surprises. One: his partner isn’t wearing any boxers, or briefs, or anything at all beneath his slacks. And two: Nines is fucking _hung_.

Whoever’s job it was at CyberLife to create and design the RK900 model was one thirsty son of a bitch.

Gavin himself had never been with an android, let alone a _male_ android and didn’t really know what to expect. He assumed that it’s cock would be like one of those silicone pink dildos that middle-aged women have hidden in a closet somewhere, not something as realistic as this. Nines’ dick, like the rest of him, was absolutely perfect.

He uses a hand to grip the base with a light touch, thumb running along the thick vein that ran from the root to the head. As much as he wanted to got to town and deepthroat Nines’ cock as well as pretty much choke on it for an hour, the android was much to big and Gavin was a bit rusty at blowjobs. Right now didn’t seem like a great time to gag and throw up all over RK900’s lap.

What? He’s been out of the game for a while.

He allows the head to slide past his lips, careful to not let his teeth touch the cock in his mouth. Unlike most men Reed had been with, Nines reaction to the detective’s wet heat didn’t register on his face, features stiff and stoic. RK900 expelled a soft breath, fingers coming to grip at the sides of Gavin’s head. They thread through the brown strands, not forcing him down or still, just a comfortable presence.

Their grey eyes meet, Gavin taking the cock further into his throat while not even a twitch of emotion caught on his character. The detective enjoys the stretch in his jaw, moaning around it. He twists his hands along what doesn’t quite fit inside of him, pulling back to run the tip of his tongue along the throbbing head.

He wants Nines to _react_.

Gavin takes his cock deep, saliva dribbling down his chin and gathering along the corners of his mouth. He wants it wet, sloppy, _human_. Gavin’s spit coats the shaft in a nice glossy layer, pumping the base at a nice, even tempo. Nines’ eyes roll at the feeling, breath hitching in his throat.

A victory for Gavin Reed. He deserves a reward.

Gavin unbuttons his jeans with another hand, hand sneaking past the layers of clothes on his bottom half and going straight for where it feels best. He slowly moves the tips towards his hole, still a little sensitive from their earlier sexual escapades. Reed’s fingers run along the cleft teasingly before plunging two in straight off the bat. He moans around the cock between his lips, bobbing his head shallowly while steadily thrusting and twisting his fingers deeper inside of himself.

Tears manage to swell in his eyes as Gavin takes RK900’s dick deeper, small sounds emitting from the back of his throat as his fingers stretch him just right. He’s still a little slick from earlier which makes things all the more easier, pleasurable. Nines gasps as his tongue strokes the underside, teeth just barely scraping the shaft. The detective himself was never excited over the thought of something sharp around the most sacred part of him but he assumed that an android might react differently to the sensation.

Okay, save that information for later.

The brunet slides off his cock and licks at the saliva that connected from his lips to the android’s slit. “Fuck my mouth,” he says, voice a little raspy.

Nines’ grip around his head becomes more firm, slowly allowing his cockhead to pass Gavin’s lips. He builds up a slow rhythm, gaining a faster momentum and pushing his head down further with each bob. Gavin smirks to himself ― hollowing out his cheeks and sucking.

“ _Fuck_ ,” RK900 gasps out, precum leaking from his tip onto Gavin’s tongue.

The word shoots straight to Reed’s dick as pride swells his entire being. It repeats in his head through Nines’ broken voice. The android lets breaths escape his parted lips while Gavin tries to wipe away at the pool of saliva on his chin. Nines stills his motions a few times, enjoying the way Gavin’s throat constricts around his cock and the soft gagging sound the man between his legs makes.

Gavin hums around the synthetic flesh in pleasure, head being pushed down so quick it has him blinking away tears that threaten to fall. The cock in his mouth manages to tease the back of the detective’s throat, as far as it can go and there is still a considerate amount of the android left.

After a few more deep thrusts, those inhumanly strong fingers tangled in his hair are pulling him away with a bitten off hiss. It’s achingly slow, a lewd and wet pop echoing off the apartment walls. Nines’ cock bobs in the air with it’s tip a lovely shade of blue and shiny with saliva.

Reed wastes no time while he grabs the lube from the coffee table and stands to his full height. Steady fingers shove both his jeans and boxers down his thighs, pooling around his ankles. His cock, painfully hard, rests against his lower stomach. Nines definitely isn’t shy of staring.

“You ready?” Gavin asks lustfully, knees planting on either side of RK900’s hips.

His partner trails a finger along the brunet’s hole. Gavin’s eyes roll into the back of his skull, mind overwhelmed with the feeling of mechanical accuracy and the bittersweet stretch of the android’s touch. It has him panting and reeling in the android’s lap. Nines’ pressed so deep into him his knuckles catch on the rim, ripping a groan from the detective’s mouth.

Reed manages to squirt a generous amount of lube onto his hands through the pleasurable haze. He uses what is in his palm and spreads it along RK900’s cock just as he shifts his legs in anticipation. Nines slides his hand down to Gavin’s thigh and grips himself with the other, lining himself with the opening. The brunet and him share a look, a silent understanding.

Gavin lets out a long groan as Nines sheaths himself inside. It stretches him in all the right ways and makes his heart jump. The android’s face is scrunched up in pure bliss, heavy but unnecessary breaths escaping his beautifully cherry lips. He rolls his hips once, experimentally, and leans down to press his lips along RK900’s hairline. The action allows Nines access to the detective’s throat, pressing open mouthed kisses to the columns. Gavin shifts his hips again and again and again until they eventually find a nice, fast rhythm.

“Oh, fuck, Nines,” Gavin gasps, both hands coming up into the android’s soft hair. “You feel so fucking good,”

RK900’s hands dig into the back of the couch and into the brunet’s shoulder blade, blunt nails making small crescent-shaped intents along both surfaces. Gavin allows himself to bounce freely on Nines’ cock, the head catching just right on his prostate as he pulls out and slams back in.

Nines arches his hips to meet Gavin’s own. The android nips at the detective’s collarbone at the tune of his curved spine and destroyed throat as raspy pants escape. Their position shifts a little so that they are pressed chest to chest, the human’s skin slick and hot. Gavin breathes out harsh from the new angle because his own cock is rubbing against RK900’s stomach with every thrust.

Gavin notices something odd in Nines’ demeanor. “You’re, ah — holding back,” he grates, breathing hot and opened mouthed against Nines’ pale cheek. “Don’t hold back on me. C’mon, fuck me… fuck me til’ I feel it.”

Something within the android snaps at the words.

A heavy hand smacks the flesh of Gavin’s ass, other hand curled around his back gripping his hip and slamming his down faster on his lap. He thrusts harder, more pronounced, punching moans out of the brunet with every smash of his hips.

“Fuck,” Reed screams, “oh, fuck, that’s it. _Yes_ ,” he babbles, brain on a fritz as he becomes pliant and controllable in RK900’s hands.

Nines can tell that Gavin won’t last much longer, little tells in the way he breathes, the way he moves against him, the way his moans become more frequent. He wants to get him there so badly, to see the amazing look on the detective’s face as he cums hard.

The android wraps his hand around Gavin’s cock, stroking it to the pace of his hips. Detective Reed’s eyebrows draw together, mouth agape as his breath becomes a long, continuous moan. Heat is pulsing inside of him, all around him and almost lighting aflame at how hot his skin was. His toes curl and uncurl against the leather of the couch. Gavin throws his head back, eyes rolling lazily.

“S-shit, ah… I’m so close… don’t stop,” Gavin can barely get the words out between moans and mewls. Nines tips his head up, lips finding the brunet’s in a messy clash of teeth and tongue.

His head reels, orgasm quickly approaching, entire body vibrating and shaking in anticipation of the building release. Nines’ arms folded over his body, the only thing keeping him upright and not collapsing against him. The coil within him becomes agonizing, each snap of RK900’s hips pulling it tighter, and tighter until it’s all he can think about — all that he can comprehend.

Gavin pulls away from the kiss to breathe, chest blazing, body restricting the oxygen he needs. The sting is sharp, mouth hanging open in a silent shout as the blare becomes caught in his throat. The soft moans the android whispers into his ear are like the voice of an angel. And finally that coil snaps, entire body shuddering as the strangled scream finally tears from his throat.

“Nines, fuck, Nines!” Gavin gasps as his fingernails dig into RK900’s shoulder blades and scrape across, likely leaving red marks, though the android doesn't really seem to mind.

And then Reed is shaking, his whole body arching up into Nines, his toes curling as a wonderful feeling of euphoria flows through him. He squeezes his eyes shut and rides it out, letting his cock pulse hot cum between his and his partner’s bellies. He clenches tight around RK900 who groans out at the feeling and the sight, fucking him through the aftershocks.

The taller buries his face in the crook of Gavin’s neck with a rough groan as he feels like he’s about to tip over the edge of something, hips stuttering in their rhythm. The detective can feel RK900's cock pounding inside of him and the feeling makes his own dick twitch. Nines is close, and he doesn't want to miss this for the world.

He uses a hand to tip the android’s head back. “Don’t hide from me, I wanna see you,” he breathes out harshly.

God, and it’s a fucking _sight_.

Nines releases inside of him hot and heavy, eyebrows stitched together and mouth agape as a strangled cry escapes his throat. It’s the most amazing sound he’d ever heard. His voice is cracking mechanically. If it weren’t for the strobing red light on his temple Gavin would have thought that he was human. Because the look on the android’s face shows almost every perfect emotion. None of the stoicism he’s used to, no hint of the stubborn machine he saw everyday at work. Nines looked _real_.

They come down from their high together, flush against one another, warm and sweaty on the couch. Nines’ breath is hot against the skin of Reed’s neck, and he brings one hand up to cup the back of the brunet head. RK900’s hands are likely to leave bruises on his hips from how tight he is being held but Gavin doesn’t mind. He gives a gentle kiss to his temple where his LED has turned a nice amber shade.

It takes a few moments before Nines begins to pull out but Gavin stops him.

“Try not to get any cum on the couch,” They both let out a small laugh at the words and Gavin’s heart melts.

Nines laugh? Just as good as the sound he makes when he cums.

“Don't worry, I’ll be careful,” he assures, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth before slipping his cock out of Gavin and sitting back.

He sighs, looking between Nines stomach and his. “Damn, you're a fucking mess. I’ll be back,” Gavin tells the android, stroking the soft hair at the nape of his neck before getting up and padding towards his bathroom in search of a washcloth. He finds one eventually and soaks it with warm water, cleaning his own stomach off before heading back to the living room and gently cleaning his partner’s.

“Y’know, I think I might still owe you one.” he says a little sheepishly, interspersing kisses along the android’s hard chest while he wipes at his stomach.

Nines’ silver eyes meet his in a warm gaze, the corner of his lip rising steadily. “Then I suppose that we will have to do this again sometime, Detective Reed. Only to be fair?”

After that amazing fuck, Gavin would do it again anytime.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You bet your ass Gavin has a cat named Bastard.
> 
> Also, sorry for taking so long to get this chapter uploaded but I hope all this smuttyness made up for it.
> 
> If you enjoyed this chapter please feel free to comment and leave kudos. I love seeing and hearing your guys' feedback!


End file.
